The natural sound of electric vehicles is different from the natural sound of vehicles with internal combustion engines. While drivers may be accustomed to hearing cues regarding vehicle operation from an internal combustion engine (e.g., low frequency rumble and increased sound levels and pitch as vehicle or engine speed increases), an electric motor has a relatively quiet, low frequency whine under most conditions. However, a driver may be able to perceive other noises of an electric vehicle that are not perceptible during normal operation of an internal combustion engine-driven vehicle. For example, sound emitted from the tires, suspension, general vehicle noise, vibration, harshness (NVH), and even some noise from the electric motor (e.g., motor whine) of an electric vehicle are apparent during most driving conditions.